


A Siren, A Princess

by achluophobia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Napping, Not Beta Read, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achluophobia/pseuds/achluophobia
Summary: Who needs bluestone when you can gaze upon the beauty of the Tierra Siren herself?Or, Stargazy realizes she can ask something far easier than statue collecting to satiate her boredom.
Relationships: Stargazy Pie/Surströmming (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Siren, A Princess

“Surströmming?”

The woman, who had been sitting in her lovely garden’s gazebo, sat straight up with a jolt, turning as her name was called. She’d recognize the voice asking after her anywhere - it was their darling princess, the soft-spoken but firm woman, Stargazy Pie. Wide-eyed and beautiful, hair black like midnight and slightly tanned skin. She spent as much time as Surströmming in the gardens, but the siren-soul never changed in colour, her skin like porcelain and hair of alabaster. 

“My Princess,” Surströmming gasped gently, standing from where she’d sat down, “you have need of me?”

“I want to play. I am bored of the toys I have…”

Stargazy Pie tilted her head at the siren, her gaze plaintive. She had so many playthings, so many pretty statues in her halls, but she wanted something new. Of course, her choice in toys was… unconventional. Surströmming knew this - she was the resourceful one who went and brought them home, after all. The woman was so enchanting, she could get anything she asked for. That included men and women, of course… all the better for Stargazy’s statue collecting hobby. 

“Ah, you need only ask! Of course! What is it you would like? Did you see something pretty? I can get anything for you, my beautiful princess, Stargazy…”

Surströmming was _good_ at what she did. She was an undeniable force in the success behind Spaghetti’s plans, her persuasive siren-song and gorgeous features a perfect method of manipulation. Combined with the fact she could switch her behavior on a dime, changing from bloodthirsty soul to innocent and wide-eyed woman, it was a perfect combination to lure others into doing her bidding. Of course, it was never personal. She didn’t have personal desires like that. No, her only desire was to please her friends, to serve her princess, to love her darling employers.

“Hm… I don’t know,” the royal began, looking upwards to the clear blue sky of Tierra. “I want to play with a beautiful woman to-day.” 

She was so in love with _blue_ , and with the glittering clarity of colour. The necklace she wore, heavy with the inset bluestone, glinted in the light. Of course, Stargazy loved anything bright, loved her colours to be saturated and gleaming - dull neutrals and darkened hues brought her no joy. 

Hearing the half-spoken request, the taller woman, Surströmming, went to Stargazy Pie’s side quickly. At the silence following, Surströmming couldn’t help but try to ask for more information, tilting her head in a curious but encouraging manner. “Yes? A woman?”

“Dear siren…” Stargazy Pie began, touching a delicate finger to her own pursed lips, thinking. “I can have anything I want, right?”

“Of course, of course. Anything at all. My abilities are yours to request use of.” 

“Can I play with you, Surströmming? You are a beautiful woman, far more than any human. And… I don’t think I can get bored of you. Is that okay?”

The normally bold and commanding royal had spoken shyly then, her tone almost demure, unsure of herself. She had never asked for such a thing. She knew that she would most likely be obliged, but she never wanted to force such a gentle beauty into her whims. The siren stared at her, however, blue eyes wide with an unreadable expression. Such a piercing stare made the princess glance away, a light flush of pink filling her cheeks. 

“It is alright if you don’t want to. I have another human I have set my sights on, if… if you don’t want to play alongside me.” 

“You… Stargazy, I…” 

The confused look on Surströmming’s face slowly turned to realization as she understood what the shorter woman was saying, a smile breaking her normally blank expression. Stargazy never showed interest in anyone but Spaghetti! For while everyone in their company adored the princess, she treated them all as friends, other than him. Had she been hiding these feelings all this time? Or maybe, this was simply a fleeting opportunity, a chance to test the loyalty of her friends?! It was impossible to tell, but Surströmming would never let the chance pass. She knew if she didn’t take the offer, she would be kicking herself in regret later. After all, Stargazy Pie’s undeniable beauty and endearing behavior led even the siren herself to develop a deep admiration and love for her.

“Yes!” She gasped, reaching to take Stargazy’s hands in her own. “Yes, my darling! Of course, anything! To play with you, even to spend time in your presence, it’s an honor. Anything. Just to be with you, my darling Star.” 

“S-Sur…” the royal trailed off, flushing brightly as her hands were squeezed. No one ever referred to her so casually as to call her _Star_ , but she couldn’t help the flutter in her chest that the affectionate nickname gave. “You… are sure? I do not want to make you do anything. You are my valued friend, after all.”

“Oh, dearest doll, please don’t worry. I have loved you as long as I’ve known you. I was… simply surprised you would want the attention of someone so low status as I.” 

“Surströmming, you are still a food soul. On that, we are equal,” she spoke gently, bringing the siren’s hands to her lips to kiss them. “You are more beautiful than the sacred bluestones of Tierra themselves.”

The white haired woman gave a soft gasp, her own cheeks flushing a deep crimson. She had never been given such a compliment before… it made her stomach fill with butterflies, watching the shorter woman. Did she really deserve this adoration? She certainly couldn’t afford to ignore it. Making the doll-like royal happy was a goal she wished to fill over and over.

“Th-then… let us… let’s go, my Princess!”

A smile on her face, she squeezed Stargazy’s hands once more, almost stumbling over herself to head back to the castle. Her long dress was elegant and befitting of the siren-woman, but it was an inconvenience when one wanted to hurry. Stargazy Pie giggled as she was pulled along, watching the normally composed and sweet Surströmming so excited was an amusing sight. She didn’t even mind the fact the hurried pace was so unusual to how she was usually treated. After all, despite what Spaghetti would say, she wasn’t delicate. No one else in his employ could wield weapons as she could. No one else could even heft her perfectly-sharpened battleaxe. And yet, she didn’t object to being treated as a doll - the pampering and sweetness was lovely. Around them… Stargazy Pie _felt_ just as important as she really _was_.

Surströmming’s eyes were full of happiness and wonder as she and Stargazy Pie hurried up to the shorter woman’s bedroom, a luxurious and elegantly decorated place. Bluestone glittered in her jewelry collection, Tierran crystals inset into every piece. Only the best and most expensive things were worthy of the little princess, after all. Surströmming let go of the girl’s hand sheepishly once they were there, her cheeks a pink colour as she looked over to Stargazy Pie. 

“Um… what games would you like to play, my dear Princess? I - I would like to do anything with you!”

“I was hoping you had some idea of what you might want to do, Sur…” Stargazy looked up to the ceiling, averting her eyes as she blushes gently. “Just spending time together with you would be fun, I think. Hm…”

“I could… my dearest, would you like me to sing for you?”

The Princess’s eyes widened, her blush deepening, as she nodded. She hadn’t heard the siren’s song on her own like this - she’d never had it directed to her, either. But she trusted Surströmming - she knew the tall woman would never use her power of voice on her. The siren smiled brightly as Stargazy Pie gave her wordless approval, motioning for the shorter woman to lay down in her bed. Surströmming had enough knowledge of her own voice to know it could end up putting the delicate princess to sleep. Complying, Stargazy Pie laid down in her bed - food souls had no real need for sleep, but they could be comforted by it. She sank into the fluffy pillows with a happy sigh, gazing to Surströmming with a deep affection on her face. Like she was looking at the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever collected. The siren extended a hand to her, and she took it, both women giving the other a smile adorned with a sweet blush. 

As Surströmming began to sing, Stargazy let her eyes close. She was usually so prone to staring, watching others and observing, but… for once, she was happy. Happy without having to stare. Without getting bored. Holding the woman’s hand was lovely enough. As for the white haired woman herself, she kept her gaze on the little royal, her expression soft and happy. Yes, this was perfect. It was just as she had always dreamed of! Just being here, Stargazy Pie by her side. The two women were a perfect match for eachother - and Surströmming felt so thankful she had been able to meet her. Two beautiful women, together at last.

A siren, a princess.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Siren, A Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060824) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
